bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumu Nakahara
| birthdate = January 1 | age = 34 (Physical) | gender = Male | height = 1.83 metres (6') | weight = 68 kg (149 lb.) | eyes = Dark brown | hair = Black | blood type = A+ | unusual features = | affiliation = Royal Guard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Master of Hohō | previous occupation = Captain | team = | previous team = Sixth Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | education = | family = | status = Alive | shikai = Senkō | bankai = Unknown }} Ayumu Nakahara (中原歩夢, Midland Step Dream) is a and a member of the Royal Guard. His specialisation is . He is known as the "Instant Death" (即死, Sokushi). Appearance Ayumu is a tall man with dark complexion and toned muscles. He has short, curly black hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of a black vest, white undershirt and black shorts. Over it he wears the Royal Guard variant of a Captain's haori. Personality In general, he is an easy-going and friendly man who rarely lets combat situations affect this behaviour in any significant way. This attitude extends to his enemies, whom he seems to address in a somewhat casual and familiar manner most of the time. History Nakahara used to be a Captain of the Sixth Division of Gotei 13 in the past, before being promoted to the Royal Guard. Plot Powers and Abilities : As an experienced former Captain and a member of the Royal Guard, he has achieved a masterly level of ability in sword fighting. : Ayumu's preferred style of fighting, his proficiency in unarmed combat is matched by very few. While he seems capable of fighting with his hands, he usually relies on various techniques revolving around the usage of legs''Annihilation, Part 6. *' ' (ガトリング(地団駄), "''Gatling Mad-Stomping"): A technique which has the user deliver a series of rapid kicks aimed at the target's upper body. *'Tatsumakigeri' (竜巻蹴り, "Tornado Kick"): An elaborate manoeuvre that consists of Nakahara circling countless times around his opponent with tremendous velocity, stirring up a ground-shaking cyclone which encloses the target. Afterward, he halts abruptly, and at the same time the shockwave created by that hits the enemy, he plunges at them with a powerful spinning kick. Enhanced Strength: He is able to send a powerful flying and crushing into a distant building with a single attack. Enhanced Endurance: For instance, he was able to deliver a powerful kick to a very tough Togabito with his bare feet and sustain only a light injury as a result''Complication, Part 5. ' : Nakahara was promoted to the Royal Guard due to his unparalleled skill in the art of Hohō. For instance, he arrived in the and interrupted Kerai Gozen's fast attack completely unnoticed by any of the individuals present, despite all of them being high-level combatants themselves. He can casually evade abrupt, point-blank attacks. ''' : As one of the most elite and experienced former Captains, Ayumu boasts a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is . Senkō (閃光, "Flash"): In its sealed form, the Zanpakutō is a wakizashi with a lightning-shaped tsuba and a bright yellow hilt. *'Shikai': Activated by the command "Accelerate" (早める, Hayameru). The Zanpakutō dissolves into several bolts of lightning that seemingly struck his feet, only to cover them with dark blue light which starts to gain physical shape. After a short while it morphs into a pair of plated boots with lightning ornaments and pipes protruding slightly downward from the ankles. :Shikai Special Ability: Statistics Appearances The Chiaroscuro Arc *''Chiaroscuro: Annihilation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Trepidation'' *''Chiaroscuro: Complication'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Former Captain Category:Male Category:Royal Guard Category:Shinigami